


It Started With a Spark

by Cherryblossomstree



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America, MCU
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, F/M, Fire fighter bucky, Fluffy Ending, Fluffy fic, James Barnes - Freeform, James Buchanan Barnes - Freeform, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, james bucky barnes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryblossomstree/pseuds/Cherryblossomstree
Summary: Bucky’s worst fear becomes a reality when your apartment block becomes engulfed in flames.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes x Reader, Firefighter!bucky x reader, James Barnes x Reader - Relationship, James Buchanan Barnes x Reader, bucky x reader - Relationship, james bucky barnes x reader
Kudos: 19





	It Started With a Spark

**Author's Note:**

> IT STARTED WITH A SPARK  
> Pairing: Firefighter!Bucky x Reader
> 
> Firefighter!bucky’s worst fear becomes a reality when your apartment block becomes engulfed in flames.
> 
> Word count: 838
> 
> Warnings: Fire, angst, and fluffy fluff and cuddles:)

Bucky had always told me his fears. Every night before we would go to bed, he would whisper his fears into a worry doll I gave him. He would put them under his pillow, and in the morning, I would still be by his side. His deepest fear is losing me. It is what he says every night. I try my hardest to tell him that I am not going anywhere! “I am not going anywhere, Bucky. I promise.” “I know doll. That’s because I am not going to ever let you go!” My heart fluttered when I heard his low chuckle, and I chuckled along with him. “Buck, don’t you have to go to work?” He pulled me closer and said “You don’t have to remind me. I just want to stay right here with you.” He kissed my forehead. I curl closer to him. “I’m not going anywhere. Plus, I have a really fun night planned tonight! You have to come home on time!” He held me closer and said “I promise you that I will come home tonight. On time.” I sighed into his chest one last time before he had to leave for the day. When he left the bed, I said “I love you Bucky.” He stopped where he was and slowly looked back. He made eye contact with me as my eyes widened. I knew what he was going to do. “BUC-” Before anything could happen, he had run full speed at the bed and jumped right on top of me. He peppered my face with kisses as he tickled my sides. “Bucky!! Ahhhhha!!!” He stopped and hovered over my face “I love you too Y/n.” He kissed my nose, and then down to my lips. A loving, passionate kiss, that sent him away to work. 

Fighting fires is something he loves to do. And I support him in it fully. He loves to help people. With his prosthetic arm, it makes him even more able to fight the fires with little harm coming to him. That is one thing that made me happy. He is able to survive. When he yelled his last goodbye and shut the door, I quickly got up and got ready for the night. A few hours later, I had the lights set up on the balcony, the dinner on the picnic blanket in front of the big window, and the blankets and pillows for the massive fort we are going to be building tonight. There was already a storm going on, so it would be beautiful! But I didn’t know that the storm would be that bad.

Of all the things that could have gone wrong tonight, why this? Lightning struck the great pine tree in front of our apartment complex making it fall into the building next to ours. I froze at the window. Staring at the terrifying sight in front of me. The fire spread so fast. So, so fast. Too fast. I didn’t get out in time. The beams above our apartment door fell, trapping me inside the house. The worry in my head was rising as fast as the smoke was. Faster and faster the smoke climbed. It swirled around my head as I tried my best to navigate my way through the dark, and poisonous gasses that filled the air. Getting carried away was the worst thing for me to do. The kitchen was already gone, completely blocking my ability to get to the phone. Bucky. I need Bucky!

I hear the sirens!

My prayers have been answered. Oh, thank god! “HELP!!!” I scream by the door. Smoke was filling my lungs, my eyes, my head. I need to get out of here. I hear the heavy thumps of footsteps coming up the 3 flights of stairs. I clench my hands to my chest falling to the ground. “BUCKY!!!” I sob. Please! I see the door being broken down through my tear-filled and closing eyes. Slowly I begin to lose myself from the world. The last thing I saw before I closed my eyes was my Bucky. Picking me up, he holds me close to his chest and takes me out of the burning apartment complex.

He lays me on the cold grass, moving the hair out of my face. The feeling of his cold arm on my face brought me back into the world. The familiar feeling gave me the courage, and strength to come back to my Bucky. Just like I promised him that I would not leave. With the strength I was given by his touch, I opened my eyes. A flood of relief fell onto Bucky’s face. Tears were flowing out of both our eyes. “Doll, I thought I lost you.” I choked over my words and said “I am not going anywhere. I p-promise.” He gently pressed his lips to mine. He pulled away for a split second and said “I love you doll. I love you so much.” I had never felt more protected than in the cold rain and in Bucky’s strong arms. 

I am not going anywhere.


End file.
